Une soirée qui peut tout changer
by titbouchon35
Summary: Chuck en a marre d'avoir des visions qui ne se concrétisent pas alors il envoie l'archange Gabriel pour donner un coup de pouce au destin et lui donne carte blanche pour y arriver. Mais les deux complices arriveront-ils enfin à leur fin ?


**OS Destiel pour le défi DA « Nuit d'ivresse » qui j'espère vous plaira.**

**Résumé : Chuck en a marre d'avoir des visions qui ne se concrétisent pas alors il envoie l'archange Gabriel pour donner un coup de pouce au destin et lui donne carte blanche pour y arriver. Mais les deux complices arriveront-ils enfin à leur fin ?**

**Pairing : Dean/Castiel**

**Rating : M**

**Disclaimers : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p>Chuck, prophète de Dieu, se réveilla brutalement après avoir encore eu une autre vision de Dean Winchester et Castiel, l'ange du Jeudi.<p>

Depuis que ces deux énergumènes s'étaient rencontrés, il avait toujours le même genre de visions et il pouvait boire autant qu'il voulait, il n'arrivait jamais à les oublier.

Il leur avait envoyé un tas de messages, avait même fait appel à Becky, son ex petite amie en lui demandant d'écrire des fanfictions avec le pairing Destiel car elle était vraiment douée mais rien n'avait changé et là, le pauvre prophète avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser.

Il se redressa péniblement sur le canapé où il s'était endormi comme une masse i peine quelques heures et but une grande rasade du verre de whisky qui traînait sur la table basse pour essayer de chasser les dernières images qui passaient en boucle devant ses yeux pourtant grand ouverts.

Dean et Castiel sur le siège arrière de l'impala, l'ange à califourchon sur Dean, complètement nus, des gémissements …

« Stop, ça suffit, il ne me reste qu'une chose à faire pour en finir une bonne fois pour toutes » se dit Chuck en se frottant violemment les paupières.

Il fit appel à une personne qui pourrait sûrement l'aider.

« Gabriel, je fais appel à l'archange Gabriel car j'ai vraiment besoin d'aide, je vous en prie ».

Un battement d'ailes annonça l'arrivée d'un ange derrière lui.

En se retournant, il vit un homme blond, pas très grand avec une sucette dans la bouche.

« Bonjour Gabriel, merci d'être venu »

« Salut Chuck, alors comment vont les visions, pas trop mal au crâne ? » demanda gentiment l'archange.

« Si je vous ai fait venir, c'est à cause de ça. Je ne peux plus supporter tout ce que je vois. Je sais que je suis un prophète censé voir l'avenir mais ce genre-là, je sature donc je me demandais si vous ne pourriez pas s'il vous plait, me donner un coup de main ».

« Ok Chuck, c'est quel genre ? Encore la fin du monde ? Mes grands frères qui vont sortir de la cage ? Papa qui revient enfin à la maison pour gronder tous ses enfants ? »

« Ah si ça pouvait être ça, je serais heureux … euh, pardon, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, désolé ».

« Pas de soucis alors dis-moi ce qui te rend malade »

« Ahem … Comment le dire ? Ben … euh … en fait, c'est sur Dean Winchester … »

« Quoi ? Cet avorton en amour avec mon petit frère Cassie ? »

« Hum … oui … »

« Okkay, alors que va-t-il encore lui arriver ? »

« En fait, rien du tout si tu ne lui viens pas en aide … »

« Ah et pourquoi je devrais aider cet humain qui pourrit la vie céleste de mon cher petit frère depuis qu'il a été le chercher en enfer sur les ordres de notre cher papa? ».

« Gabriel, j'ai besoin de vous pour qu'il avoue ses sentiments à Castiel car depuis qu'ils se connaissent, ils s'aiment à en crever et si ça continue, c'est moi qui vais crever ! J'en ai marre de les voir s'envoyer en l'air à chaque fois que j'ai une vision. S'ils le font enfin, je pourrais dormir en paix ».

« Tu comptes sur moi pour que Dean Winchester, aimant à femmes, handicapé du cœur qui refuse de parler de ses sentiments même à son frère, avoue à Cassie qu'il est fou amoureux de lui ? T'es pas sérieux là ? En plus, il me déteste».

« Tu es un archange, tu as été le Trickster pendant des centaines d'années alors tu fais ce que tu veux, tu as carte blanche mais aide-moi à faire partir ces visions où je les vois s'envoyer en l'air n'importe où s'il te plait ».

« Bon laisse-moi réfléchir, comment je pourrais faire pour que Winchester accepte sa bisexualité et avoue à son ange qu'il l'aime. Ca y est, je sais ! A bientôt ».

D'un claquement de doigts, Gabriel disparut pour se retrouver une seconde plus tard dans le bunker où il vit Castiel lire un très vieux livre de magie et Dean sur le canapé en train de regarder un manga porno sur son ordinateur. Il resta invisible pour observer.

Personne ne parlait mais il put voir à quelques reprises son petit frère lever le nez de son bouquin pour regarder le chasseur avec des yeux rêveurs et idem pour Dean sans que, bien sûr, ni l'un ni l'autre, ne s'en aperçoivent.

« Pathétique » pensa-t-il en faisant claquer ses doigts pour les envoyer ailleurs.

Gabriel partit chercher Sam, lui raconta vite fait ce qui se passait et l'emmena avec lui à l'endroit où il avait envoyé les deux tourtereaux en restant bien sûr invisibles.

XXXXXXXXXXX

« Putain, c'est quoi ces conneries ? Qu'est-ce que je fous là ? Et je suis où d'abord ? » hurla Dean en regardant autour de lui.

Il était assis à une table dans un club de strip-tease avec un verre de whisky à la main, ne comprenant pas du tout ce qui se passait car l'instant d'avant, il était sur le canapé dans le bunker, en train de regarder un manga porno.

Souriant un peu quand il vit où il était, il s'installa confortablement pour profiter du spectacle. Une femme blonde habillée en infirmière coquine se déhanchait sur le podium à quelques mètres de sa table. Il était vraiment très bien placé pour admirer la strip-teaseuse qui venait d'ôter son soutien-gorge montrant une poitrine très ferme qui le fit saliver. « Hé hé, je m'en fous de savoir comment je suis arrivé ici, je vais passer une bonne soirée » se dit-il en se frottant les mains de contentement.

Il termina son verre et essaya d'appeler la serveuse en vain. Il décida de se lever pour aller commander un autre verre puis arrivé au bar, demanda carrément une bouteille. Il était là pour s'amuser alors il allait vraiment en profiter. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, il n'aurait même pas la gueule de bois en se réveillant demain matin.

Il retourna s'asseoir avec son bien mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit Castiel assis à sa table.

Il s'approcha de lui.

« Euh … Cass, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

« Je ne sais pas Dean, j'étais en train de lire un livre dans le bunker et une minute plus tard, je me retrouve dans ce lieu de perdition habillé étrangement ».

Dean n'avait pas remarqué mais effectivement Castiel ne portait pas ses vêtements habituels. Il avait un pantalon de cuir noir, des bottes aux pieds, un tee-shirt blanc très serré qui moulait son torse et ses bras et un blouson en cuir noir sur le dossier de sa chaise. « Hyper sexy comme ça » pensa t-il en se mettant une claque mentale. Pourquoi disait-il ça de son ami, un mec.

« Ahem … bon, ok, c'est vrai que ça change de ton éternelle tenue d'ange mais ça te va plutôt bien. Humm, je te propose un truc. On se fout de ce qui nous a amené ici et on profite de cette soirée qui nous est offerte, ça te va ? » dit le chasseur en essayant d'oublier que son ami était sexy.

« Dean, je ne peux pas rester ici, ce n'est pas un lieu convenable pour un ange. C'est comme l'endroit où tu m'avais emmené quand on cherchait Raphaël » répondit-il rougissant en regardant la femme se déhancher devant lui.

« Nan, c'est pas tout à fait pareil. C'était un bordel pour t'envoyer en l'air. Ici, on est dans un club où les demoiselles se déshabillent pour le plaisir de nos yeux mais on n'a pas le droit de les toucher et c'est bien dommage car il y a de jolis petits lots si tu vois ce que je veux dire » dit Dean tout en matant ouvertement la nouvelle jeune femme qui se frottait contre une barre métallique sur la scène. Elle était vêtue en habit d'écolière et avait deux couettes. « Je retournerais bien à l'école moi » se dit le chasseur en se léchant les lèvres.

« Allez Cass, je vais te chercher un verre. Tu veux quoi ? » demanda Dean à son ami.

« Une limonade s'il te plait Dean » demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

« Rhâaa nan mec, ce soir, c'est la fête alors je vais te prendre une Tequila, peut-être même la bouteille car j'ai pas envie de boire seul » dit-il en montrant celle de Whisky qu'il avait pris pour lui.

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait, Castiel vit revenir Dean avec une bouteille de Tequila, du sel et des rondelles de citron dans un ramequin. Il posa le tout sur la table et se réinstalla confortablement.

« Alors je t'explique. Tu mets un peu de sel sur le dos de ta main, tu le lèches, tu bois ton verre et tu suces le citron, c'est comme ça que les mecs boivent la Tequila, capiche ? »

« Oui Dean, je capiche » répondit-il en regardant son ami lui servir un verre.

« Allez, on le fait ensemble si tu veux. Go ! »

Castiel et Dean léchèrent le sel, burent leurs verres et sucèrent le citron.

« Pas mauvais Dean, j'aimerais bien en avoir un autre » demanda Castiel avec un sourire timide.

Dean en servit un second et rebelote.

Après avoir fini la bouteille à eux deux, Dean commençait à se sentir un peu cotonneux.

Castiel, quant à lui allait bien et avait bien envie de continuer à boire cette boisson qu'il trouvait très agréable.

« Dean, tu crois qu'on peut aller en chercher une autre ? » demanda-t-il avec espoir.

« Euh … ben ouais, si ça te dit » dit-il en fouillant dans ses poches pour trouver sa carte de crédit. « A votre santé Mr Wilson » pensa- t-il en tendant le bout de plastique à son ami.

Suivant l'ange du regard, il constata que le pantalon de cuir lui faisait vraiment un beau cul et que le maillot le moulait bien aux bons endroits « Hum, à croquer » se dit-il avec un sourire sur le visage. Et vlan, un coup de poing mental, cette fois-ci pour avoir regardé les fesses d'un homme.

L'ange revint quelques minutes plus tard avec non pas une mais deux nouvelles bouteilles de Tequila.

« Wow, mec, tu as décidé de t'encanailler, on dirait » voyant ce qu'il posait sur la table.

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça Dean » ? demanda Castiel d'un air perplexe en penchant la tête sur le côté.

« Adorable » se dit le chasseur en se demandant franchement pourquoi il venait de penser ça mais le mit sur le compte de l'alcool.

« Ben parce que tu reviens avec deux bouteilles donc j'en conclus que tu as décidé de te lâcher et profiter de la soirée, non ? ».

« En fait Dean, quand j'ai commandé la bouteille, la serveuse au bar m'a dit que j'étais tellement mignon qu'elle m'en offrait une seconde » répondit l'ange innocemment.

Au mot mignon, Dean ressentit un pincement étrange mais ne s'y attarda pas préférant resservir des verres.

Trois verres après, Dean se sentait dériver et Castiel était à son tour dans du coton. Bref, ils étaient bien parti pour avoir un bon moment.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Gabriel, avec Sam, les observaient toujours et si on avait pu les entendre, on aurait écouté :

« Tu vois Sam, c'est plutôt bien parti. Ils vont se saouler et on sait tous que l'alcool fait parler. Je pense que dans très peu de temps, ça va bouger ».

« Mouais, je suis pas convaincu, je connais Dean et avouer qu'il aime Castiel, c'est pas gagné même s'il est ivre. En plus, tu les as envoyés dans un club de strip-tease avec des femmes et mon frère ADORE ce genre d'endroit donc j'y crois pas trop » répondit Sam d'un air sceptique.

« Sammy, tu as oublié qui je suis. C'est un monde d'illusions donc je le contrôle et je peux faire ce que je veux. Mais chut, je ne t'en dis pas plus, regarde et profite toi aussi du spectacle » dit-il en mettant un doigt devant sa bouche.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Retour à la table des deux amis qui commençaient vraiment à être ivres mais quoi qu'il arrive, Dean avait décidé qu'ils ne partiraient pas tant qu'ils n'avaient pas fini les bouteilles devant eux.

« Alors Cass, tu passes une bonne soirée ? » demanda le chasseur.

« Oh oui Dean, je ne sais pas pourquoi on est là mais je m'en fiche et tu as raison, je commence à apprécier ce club. Il passe de la bonne musique et les femmes sont très jolies ».

Un nouveau petit pincement apparut dans la poitrine de Dean en entendant ces mots. « Pfff, c'est à cause de la Tequila » essaya-t-il de se rassurer.

En voulant ouvrir la bouteille offerte par la serveuse qui avait trouvé Castiel mignon « Gna gna gna » se dit-il, Dean se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait plus de rondelles de citron.

Il se leva et partit en chercher.

En revenant, il eut un choc.

Une strip-teaseuse était à califourchon sur son ange et elle bougeait de manière lascive et ça n'avait pas l'air de déplaire à Castiel qui se laissait faire.

Il posa brusquement les citrons sur la table et jeta un regard méchant à son ami qui souriait toujours béatement les yeux fermés. La femme lui fit enlever son soutien-gorge et lui fit plonger la tête dans ses seins puis elle lui prit les deux mains et les posa sur ses hanches. Elle se frotta comme pour simuler l'acte sexuel qui fit rager intérieurement le chasseur.

« Putain ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle nous fait celle-là à lui fourrer la tête entre ses nichons qui sont sûrement faux ! En plus, elle est pas si terrible que ça, elle a une culotte de cheval ! Sonofabitch, elle va quand même pas le violer ! » hurla-t-il intérieurement.

Mais Castiel, à mille lieux des pensées de Dean profitait de ce qui lui offrait la jeune femme. Pour être honnête, les frottements sur son bas-ventre étaient agréables mais il ne ressentait pas grand-chose. Sûrement à cause de l'alcool pensa-t-il.

La torture pour Dean dura encore quelques minutes et heureusement car il n'avait qu'une envie, virer cette femme des genoux de Castiel en lui disant que c'était son ange et qu'elle ne devait pas le toucher.

Elle se leva, attrapa son soutien-gorge et avant de partir, embrassa l'ange passionnément. Castiel lui répondit avec ardeur.

Dean bouillonnait de plus en plus surtout qu'il pouvait voir Castiel lui rendre son baiser.

L'ange ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et vit Dean face à lui qui se resservait un verre la main tremblante.

« Wow, c'était quelque chose Dean » dit-il avec enthousiasme.

« Mouais, j'ai pu voir ça ! Tu veux un autre verre ou t'as prévu d'aller t'envoyer en l'air avec cette traînée ? » proposa-t-il d'une voix pleine de sarcasme.

« Dean, pourquoi es-tu en colère ? Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal » demanda Castiel.

« Non, rien du tout ! Alors tu veux un verre ou pas ? Ou tu veux attendre d'être redescendu de ton nuage post-orgasmique ?»

« Oui merci Dean, j'apprécie beaucoup cette boisson et pourquoi me parles-tu de nuage post-orgasmique ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Quoi ? T'as pas pris ton pied pendant qu'elle se trémoussait sur toi ? Tu te fous de ma gueule mec ? »

« Non Dean, je ne me fous pas de toi et non, je n'ai pas pris de plaisir avec cette femme » répondit Castiel d'une voix rauque.

« Mouais si tu le dis ! » répondit-il en buvant un autre verre d'alcool. Il était tellement saoul qu'il avait envie d'attraper Castiel par le col de son tee-shirt et de l'embrasser durement pour le punir de l'avoir fait avec l'autre. Mais à la place, il prit la bouteille sur la table et but au goulot. Après avoir bu une longue rasade, il se leva et s'enfuit presque en courant aux toilettes.

Castiel le vit partir mais ne comprit pas pourquoi alors il le suivit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gabriel s'amusait beaucoup en voyant tout ça. Sam, un peu moins mais souriait tout de même.

« Tu vois Sammy, je t'avais bien dit que ça allait bouger. Dean crève de jalousie depuis que cette strip-teaseuse a enflammé mon petit frère » s'écria Gabriel en faisant apparaître une barre de chocolat dans ses mains.

« Mouais, mais connaissant Dean, j'y crois pas trop. Ok, vu sa réaction, il est jaloux mais quant à l'avouer à Cass, j'attends de voir la suite ».

« Tes désirs sont des ordres Sam, allons voir comment ça se passe » dit-il en claquant des doigts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dans les toilettes du club, Dean venait de mettre un coup de poing dans le miroir pour se passer les nerfs. Toujours en colère, il avait juste gagné d'avoir cassé la glace et une main en sang avec des morceaux de verre incrustés dans les plaies.

En arrivant, Castiel écouta un grand fracas et un cri de douleur dans les toilettes des hommes. Il s'y précipita et marcha sur des morceaux de miroirs qui crissaient sous ses bottes.

Il vit le chasseur tenir sa main ensanglantée contre sa poitrine.

« Que s'est-il passé Dean ? » demanda l'ange d'une voix inquiète.

« Rien de ce qui te regarde Cass alors retourne à la table. Avec un peu de chance, il y en aura peut-être une autre qui viendra se trémousser sur tes genoux. Et peut-être même que tu pourras perdre ton pucelage avec une de ces dames ! » cracha le chasseur blessé.

« Pourquoi dis-tu cela Dean ? Je … je ne comprends pas, tu voulais qu'on passe une bonne soirée et c'est le cas alors pourquoi es-tu en colère ? Tu es jaloux parce que cette femme était sur moi ? »

« Ouais, j'étais jaloux, ça te va ! Maintenant, retourne là-bas et je te rejoindrais ! »

« Je le savais ! Winchester, tu es vraiment un être égoïste ! Depuis que je te connais, je t'ai vu avec des tas de femmes et pour une fois, il y en a une qui fait attention à moi, tu ne le supportes pas ! Je refuse de rester une minute de plus avec toi, je m'en vais ! Tu pourras avoir toutes les femmes de ce club ! Quant à ma virginité, je n'ai pas envie de la perdre avec n'importe qui, je te remercie !» hurla Castiel blessé par les paroles de son chasseur.

Dean ne voulait pas que Castiel s'en aille alors il fit la seule chose qu'il pensa bonne sur le moment. Il oublia sa main blessée et saisit l'ange par le col de son tee-shirt. Il le plaqua au mur et l'embrassa sauvagement.

Castiel choqué et en colère à cause de l'attitude de son ami voulut le repousser mais Dean le collait trop pour qu'il puisse faire un geste. Oui, il aurait pu l'envoyer valser de l'autre côté de la pièce d'un battement de paupières mais sentir enfin les lèvres du chasseur contre les siennes était inattendu et surtout inespéré. Il en avait rêvé depuis si longtemps qu'il se laissa fondre dans ce baiser.

Dean avait agi sous le coup de la colère et de la jalousie qui lui bouffait les entrailles et voulut se retirer mais quand il sentit l'ange se détendre sous lui, il approfondit le baiser en entrouvrant les lèvres de l'ange avec sa langue et gouta la Tequila et le citron dans sa bouche. Castiel lui répondit avec ferveur en caressant la langue de Dean avec la sienne. Leur baiser devint si intense qu'il laissa le chasseur sans souffle. Se reculant, il plongea son regard dans celui de l'ange et ne vit que désir, luxure et amour.

L'alcool aidant, Dean décida qu'il allait enfin dire ce qu'il ressentait.

« Cass … je … je suis désolé, je n'aurais jamais dû réagir comme ça. Oui, j'étais jaloux mais pas parce qu'elle dansait sur toi et pas sur moi. Non, ça, je m'en fous. Je l'étais parce que tu avais l'air d'aimer ce qu'elle te faisait ».

« Oui, je reconnais que c'était agréable mais rien de comparable à ce baiser que tu viens de me donner » répondit l'ange avec un sourire comblé.

« Cass, je dois te dire quelque chose. Depuis que tu m'as sorti de la fosse, je suis envahi de sentiments dont je ne connaissais même pas l'existence. Je sais que je suis loin d'être parfait mais tu dois savoir que quand j'aime quelqu'un, j'aime à fond, sans conditions. Regarde avec Sam, peu importe les conneries qu'il fait, je lui pardonne toujours. Et toi avec toutes celles que tu as fait, tu es toujours avec nous. Moi aussi, j'en ai fait mais tu m'as toujours pardonné. Et je sais que si je ne te dis pas maintenant ce que je ressens, ce sera la plus grosse que j'aurais fait depuis que je suis venu au monde. Cass je t'aime ».

« Je t'aime aussi Dean depuis que j'ai vu ton âme si belle et si brillante en enfer. Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'était pour et à cause de toi. Nous sommes liés que tu le veuilles ou non, une partie de ma grâce est en toi et une partie de ton âme est en moi pour toujours» avoua Castiel.

Sur ces belles déclarations, les deux hommes échangèrent de nouveau un long baiser empreint de douceur mais surtout d'amour pur et sincère.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« Hé hé Sammy, je te l'avais bien dit alors tape m'en cinq » dit Gabriel en levant la main ».

« Ok, tu avais raison Gabriel mais je suis quand même sceptique. Comment as-tu fait pour que Dean dise enfin ce qu'il ressent depuis longtemps pour Cass parce que même aussi saoul qu'il l'est tout de suite, je ne suis jamais à lui faire dire quoi que ce soit sur Castiel et ses sentiments. Et pourtant, j'ai essayé un nombre incalculable de fois ».

« Oh ben un petit peu de ci, un peu de ça, une pincée d'autre chose mais bon, tout est bien qui finit bien non ? Nos deux frères s'aiment à la folie donc c'est le plus important ».

« Bien sûr mais dis-moi ce que tu as fait pour en arriver là, je te promets que ce sera notre petit secret ».

« Ok Sammy, je vais te le dire mais avant, laisse-moi renvoyer notre petit couple au bunker » dit-il en claquant des doigts.

« Alors tu as bien observé toute la soirée. Je t'explique. J'ai fait apparaître Dean en premier car je voulais qu'il soit dans de bonnes dispositions pour faire la fête et quoi de mieux que ce club pour le satisfaire. Ensuite, j'ai fait exprès de le faire se lever pour aller chercher une bouteille. Pendant ce temps-là, j'ai installé Castiel habillé plutôt sexy, ce qui a plu à ton frère, tu as pu t'en rendre compte. Ensuite, j'ai suggéré à la serveuse d'offrir une bouteille de Tequila à Cassie quand il a été la chercher juste parce qu'il était mignon. Tu connais Cassie, il ne ment jamais donc il a dit la vérité à Dean sur la boisson offerte et je savais que ça allait le titiller. Ensuite, j'en ai profité pendant que ton frère était parti chercher des citrons pour mettre cette strip-teaseuse sur les genoux du mien et la faire se trémousser. Je lui ai fait croire qu'elle avait très envie d'aller danser pour lui. Et pour finir, j'ai un petit peu trafiqué la Tequila avec un sort de vérité. Et voilà, tu sais tout » expliqua Gabriel très fier de lui.

« Okkay alors si je comprends bien, demain matin, Dean va se réveiller avec une méga gueule de bois et une tête de six pieds de long parce qu'il va regretter ce qu'il a fait. Génial Gabriel ! Nous voilà retournés au point de départ » rétorqua Sam d'une voix déçue.

« Mais pas du tout Sammy. Ce sort de vérité est particulier, il ne contraint pas les personnes, au contraire, il les aide à dire ce qu'elles ressentent vraiment sans le regretter après. Si ton frère a avoué ses sentiments, c'est parce qu'il le voulait mais ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Alors tu n'as rien à craindre, demain, il se réveillera frais comme une rose et heureux comme un pape d'avoir mon cher petit frère dans ses bras. En parlant de ça, allons faire un petit tour au bunker » dit Gabriel en les faisant disparaître.

« Non, ça va aller, j'ai pas envie de voir mon frère en train de … Putain mes yeux Gabriel ! » cria Sam en voyant ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

« Oups, désolé Sammy » dit-il en les faisant disparaître de nouveau non sans avoir un grand sourire attendri sur le visage.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« Chuck, couple Destiel ! Tu peux dormir tranquille, plus de visions de Dean et Castiel en pleine tension sexuelle » annonça Gabriel en arrivant chez le prophète qui fit un sursaut.

Chuck n'eut pas le temps de le remercier car il avait déjà disparu.

Il s'allongea sur le canapé et s'endormit d'une traite le visage complètement détendu.

« Nooooooooooon ! Pas encore ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ! Pitié, je veux mourir !

Eh oui, Chuck, tu as des visions de l'avenir mais tu as aussi des visions du présent, c'est ça être un prophète. Après tout, c'est grâce à toi que l'on pourra dorénavant appeler le couple Dean et Castiel Destiel car tu as tout fait pour les réunir. Mission accomplie, tu peux donc continuer à écrire les Evangiles Winchester mais avec un petit bonus : le lien indéfectible entre Dean Winchester et Castiel l'Ange du Jeudi.

**FIN **

* * *

><p><strong>Petit délire qui j'espère vous a plu et que j'ai eu un grand plaisir à écrire.<strong>

**A très bientôt pour le prochain, enfin, si ma muse ne me laisse plus tomber.**

**Titbouchon35**


End file.
